


It's Time to Become Offical

by Laygwynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laygwynn/pseuds/Laygwynn
Summary: Saeyoung is nervous about marrying MC. So naturally she comes to ease his anxiety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction hope you enjoy

"Are you nervous" Zen asked, "I saw how she looked I was shocked myself. She was beautiful"  
"Zen your not helping I mean today is the day im supposed to get married to MC but what if something happens or nothing goes planned" Saeyoung paced around the room  
"Calm down" Yoosung said, "nothing is going to happen. Well unless Jumin brings Elizabeth and Zen turns into a red balloon cause of his allergies"  
"That jackass might just bring that stupid cat here too" Zen sniffed and shivered  
"i'd be nice if elly did come but right now i just wanna see MC" Saeyoung said to Yoosung and Zen.  
Zen and Yoosung looked at each other and sighed.  
Saeyoung grabbed his locket he opened it and smiled at the picture of Him and MC cheeks pressed together in a big smile. He really loved her and didnt want anything to happen to her. He didnt feel right to have her. To be the one to make her happy. He was sure if MC was here she would smack him for being so damn insecure. But he couldn't help it. He loved her and never wanted to make her sad like he did when they first met. He couldnt take it. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Zen and Yoosung had left and it was only him. Till he heard a knock. "7 psst you in there?" He recognized that voice and smiled, "yeah im in here what are you doing out there MC?"  
"I missed you, I wanted to see you but dont open the door I still want my looks to be a surpise for you" He heard shifting from across the door. "7? Arent you nervous in less than 2 hours we will be offically married under the stars just like you promised." MC said  
"Well I meant at the space station but this is fine too" He said to her causing her to giggle, "and hell yeah im nervous. I wanted to make you the happiest person on earth. But..."  
"7... Saeyoung honestly the day you opened up to me and said you loved me for the first time was the happiest ive ever been. I never knew this day would come. I honestly thought I would be alone forever. But then you came. Yeah you were mean at first but it was all cause you wanted to protect me. I dont blame you. Haha we have been through alot. With bickering with eachother to saving Saeran to finally reaching where we can become one and become offically Mr. And Mrs." He heard shifting again "dont worry about my happiness for I am already so happy just being by your side. If I need to I will transfer all my happiness to you to give you the power to produce the loving smile ive always loved"  
He smiled he really loved this girl.  
"MC.. I love you" he put his hand on the door  
And on the other side MC put her hand on the door and said, "I love you too... now lets go get married."


End file.
